This invention relates generally to an EJECTOR pull away system and more particularly relates to a detent or latch type non-breakaway connection used in fluid or gas filling stands such as for instance an anhydrous ammonia or a propane filling stand.
Anhydrous ammonia, NH.sub.3, is primarily used as a fertilizer by farmers. A farmer will normally fill a tank with anhydrous ammonia and pull such tank behind a tractor for distributing anhydrous ammonia to various injector devices thereby injecting the fertilizer into the soil.
Anhydrous ammonia is highly toxic and therefore is a very dangerous substance. If not contained and allowed to vaporize it can do much harm as it drifts through the immediate area. This is especially true during a temperature inversion when the vapor is held close to the ground.
Typical farming communities have co-ops with huge tanks of anhydrous ammonia. A filling stand will be located on the co-op premises for distributing the anhydrous ammonia to farmers. Farmers typically all rush in around the same time to obtain a supply of anhydrous ammonia since farming (and more specifically the proper time for fertilizing) is seasonal. Thus, there is a certain time of year when non-stop use of the filling stand can occur. In haste a farmer may try to pull away from the filling stand without disconnecting the line which can lead to a failure anywhere in the flow delivery system including the main storage tank.